Necesidad
by RukiaU
Summary: Sasuke no puede dormir... pero Naruto tiene la solución para su problema. Literalmente.[sasunaru, narusasu... o no XD]


**RESUMEN: **Sasuke no puede dormir... pero Naruto tiene la solución para su problema. Literalmente.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke.

**AVISO:** Shonen-ai, sasunaru, narusasu, insinuaciones de orosasu.

**Dedicado a Allalabeth, que me dio la idea (aunque quizás no se acuerde :p ) y me hizo terminarlo hoy.**

* * *

**Necesidad**

****

Sasuke estaba cansado de esperar. En el tiempo trascurrido desde que la luz del dormitorio que estaba acechando había dejado de brillar, había imaginado doce maneras de asesinar a Itachi usando sólo una cuchara, descifrado el código secreto en que estaba escrito el diario de Kakashi (aunque al principio pensó que había cogido por error una de las novelas eróticas de su sensei, al final sí resultó ser su diario), pasado unos minutos intentado superar el trauma, tenido un debate interno sobre la conveniencia de alertar a las autoridades sobre el contenido del escrito o intentar vender la idea a un guionista de cine (seguramente, de cine porno), e ideado varias mejoras para hacer más realista el muñeco de sí mismo que dejaba ante la ventana de su habitación, en un lugar bien visible desde la calle, cuando quería salir sin que su club de fans lo persiguiera.

Naruto debía haberse dormido ya. Hacía casi una hora que no sentía ningún movimiento en la habitación, y normalmente, si estaba despierto, en ese periodo de tiempo su compañero comía al menos una vez. A no ser que se hubiera llevado el hornillo para calentar el ramen a la cama (y Sasuke creía que, desde que durante una misión Naruto prendió fuego a la tienda en la que ambos dormían, lo de cocinar tendido se había acabado), el otro ninja estaba indudablemente inconsciente.

Perfecto.

Sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a suvíctima, Sasuke saltó ágilmente desde el tejado del edificio sobre el que se encontraba hasta la ventana que llevaba vigilando desde el anochecer, y entró en la oscura habitación. En efecto, Naruto estaba dormido. Sasuke se quedó mirándolo unos momentos, envidiándolo. Después de la lectura que le había acompañado durante la espera, no creía que fuera capaz de descansar con esa calma durante mucho tiempo. A no ser (y ese pensamiento fue acompañado de una sonrisa diabólica, de modo similar a como sonreiría Itachi si durante su infancia alguien le hubiera hablado de eso llamado expresiones faciales), a no ser que consiguiera lo que había ido a buscar. Oh, sí. Eso, sin duda, resolvería muchas cosas.

Recordando de pronto que era un Uchiha, y que los Uchiha no sonríen, ni siquiera mientras planean hacer el mal, borró esa expresión de su cara y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en su objetivo. Sin hacer ningún sonido, anduvo un par de pasos hasta situarse justo al lado de la cama. Una vez allí activó su sharingan para poder ver con claridad lo que la oscuridad de la habitación le impedía observar con detalle.

Naruto, como era de esperar, seguía dormido. Bien. Si era posible, Sasuke se las arreglaría para que no se despertara durante la mayor parte del proceso. No es que no quisiera que Naruto se enterara; era bastante difícil que algo así pasara desapercibido. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo siguiera inconsciente menos resistencia ofrecería y más fácil le resultaría a Sasuke hacerse con la suya.

Después de todo, Naruto era el responsable de su actual situación. Era su culpa por no darle a Sasuke lo que necesitaba. ¿Tan difícil era? Cualquier otro habitante de la aldea hubiera satisfecho sus deseos sin dudarlo ni dos segundos. Ni uno. Sasuke sabía positivamente (no porque él hubiera aceptado nunca, simplemente estaba muy acostumbrado a ello) que algunas chicas hasta le pagarían _a él _por algo así. ¿Y cómo reaccionaba Naruto? Lo único que hacía era protestar, intentar pegarle y preguntarle en un tono lo bastante alto como para que lo oyera todo el club de fans (aunque a Sasuke no le importaba demasiado lo que pensaran los demás, Tsunade los había reñido al día siguiente por traumatizar a la mitad de la población de Konoha) si lo que le ocurría era que se sentía solo porque Orochimaru ya no le hacía compañía en la cama.

Después de un infructuoso intento de asesinato (Orochimaru no es algo que se quiera recordar sin violencia de por medio), varias peleas y una explosión que nadie sabía muy bien cómo había tenido lugar, Naruto seguía negándose a complacerlo, y Sasuke seguía negándose a rendirse.

Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Naruto sucumbiera. Y eso, estaba seguro, iba a ocurrir esta noche.

Justo cuando Sasuke se disponía a inclinarse sobre la cama y tomar lo que había decidido hacía tiempo que era suyo por derecho (cualquier cosa que desee un Uchiha le pasa a pertenecer en el acto. Es uno de los hechos innegables de la vida), Naruto habló.

- No te muevas ni un centímetro

Sorprendido, Sasuke obedeció. Naruto abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, sin ningún rastro de sueño en su mirada.

- ¿Cómo...? - preguntó Sasuke, a su pesar. Estaba seguro de que el otro estaba dormido, y era imposible que sus movimientos lo hubieran despertado.

Naruto se incorporó, apoyándose sobre los codos, y puso los ojos en blanco.

- No puedes ocultar tu chackra tan bien como crees. Sé que estás ahí desde hace horas.

Ahora fue Sasuke el que deseó poner los ojos en blanco, aunque se resistió. Una cosa era ser descubierto al lado de la cama de su supuestamente inconsciente compañero de equipo pasada la media noche, y otra hacer una mueca.

- No seas imbécil. Si lo hubieras sabido habrías hecho algo al respecto.

- Pensaba que sólo me estabas espiando. No me imaginaba que llegarías a esto - contestó Naruto, molesto.

- ¿Entonces por qué fingías estar dormido?

- Porque sé de lo que eres capaz - murmuró Naruto, dando la impresión de contestar contra su voluntad. Sasuke pensó en decirle que se contradecía a sí mismo, pero no merecía la pena entretenerse con algo así. Cuanto menos tiempo perdieran hablando, mejor.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez - dijo Sasuke, sentándose al lado del otro chico.

- ¡No! - gritó Naruto, retrocediendo hasta apoyar la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

- Naruto... - susurró Sasuke, afectuosamente, acercándose a él con lentitud. Naruto lo miró con odio, pero no se apartó. Quizás había decidido dejar de ofrecer resistencia, quizás le disuadía el kunai que Sasuke acariciaba insistentemente con la mano derecha. Sasuke prefería pensar que se debía a lo primero.

- ¡He dicho que no! - gritó Naruto, a pesar de todo. Sasuke suspiró. Estaba prácticamente seguro de Naruto sólo seguía negándose porque le divertía ver su frustración. ¿No se supone que eran amigos, a pesar de todo?. ¿Y no era eso algo que hacían los amigos? Vale, quizás no _todos_ los amigos, pero ellos no eran amigos normales. Además, si fuera Sakura la que se lo estuviera pidiendo, pensó mientras sentía una punzada de celos en el estómago (no, los Uchiha no sienten celos. No era más que una ligera incomodidad, fruto de imaginar a otra persona tocando algo de su propiedad), Naruto no tardaría en satisfacer sus deseos.

El rosa era un color de pelo verdaderamente estúpido.

Sasuke respiró hondo. Pensar en las ventajas de ser Sakura no era algo propio de un Uchiha. Actuar para conseguir lo que desea, sí.

- Naruto - repitió, mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de Naruto y se arrodillaba sobre él, sujetando los muslos del otro chico entre sus rodillas.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido cuando Sasuke se inclinó y, tras un titubeo casi imperceptible, levantó una mano para acariciar suavemente las marcas de sus mejillas con los dedos. Sasuke notó complacido la turbación que algo tan insignificante provocaba en su amigo, e ignorando la forma brusca en que el otro había retirado la cara, se acercó aún más a él y acercó los labios a su oído

- Lo necesito - le susurró, rozando como sin querer el lóbulo de su oreja. Bajo él, Naruto se estremeció.

- Sasuke, yo... - murmuró. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás para poder ver la cara de Naruto. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Naruto dejó de hablar y tragó saliva ruidosamente, pero no bajó la mirada. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sasuke decidió hacer lo último que aún no había probado, lo único que sabía que sería infalible. Tragándose el orgullo que le quedaba, pronunció las dos palabras que le darían la victoria.

- Por favor - pidió, y notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Naruto, aunque éste no dijo nada. Sasuke resistió el impulso de sonreír. Sólo unos segundos más, se dijo a sí mismo, y por fin sería suyo. Lo sentía.

- Si lo hago - habló al fin Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke contuviera la respiración - quiero que después te quedes aquí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, algo confuso por la petición, pero no era el momento de negociar.

- Si eso es lo que quieres...- contestó, mordiéndose el labio inferior con impaciencia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos, hasta que Naruto suspiró y, finalmente, cedió.

- Toma - dijo, quitándose de la cabeza el gorro con el que siempre dormía y entregándoselo a Sasuke. Éste, intentando ocultar su emoción, lo cogió con cuidado y se quitó de encima de Naruto, sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama con la prenda de ropa apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

Al fin lo había conseguido. Sabía que sólo sería por una noche, y que a la mañana siguiente tendría que devolvérselo a su dueño, pero en ese momento nada le importaba. Después de la espera, la incertidumbre, los nervios, por fin era suyo. El gorro de Naruto, que tanto le recordaba al osito que había tenido de pequeño. El objeto cuyo olor tanto añoraba por las noches. Lo único que podía ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. La razón de sus desvelos. _Su _gorro.

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, aferrando con fuerza el objeto de sus deseos.

- ¡Sasuke! - lo llamó Naruto, justo cuando apoyaba una mano sobre el alfeizar y se disponía a salir.

- ¿Hn? - contestó Sasuke, volviéndose.

- Prometiste que te quedarías - susurró Naruto, con la mejillas algo coloreadas. Sasuke evaluó durante unos momentos sus posibilidades de negarse, salir de la habitación y llegar hasta su casa antes de que Naruto (o, en su defecto, alguna fan del turno de noche) lo atrapara, pero decidió que no merecía la pena. Ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar, y no se arriesgaría a perderlo.

- Está bien - contestó finalmente.

Con un gesto ágil, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y volvió a la cama, quitándose los zapatos y la camisa por el camino, y dejándolos caer en el suelo. Naruto se hizo a un lado y Sasuke se tendió junto a él, dándole la espalda. Ignoró la mirada de Naruto, clavada en su nuca, y se hizo un ovillo alrededor del gorro, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza.

- No intentes quitármelo mientras duermo - dijo con un murmullo apenas inteligible, mientras perdía poco a poco la consciencia. Lo último que oyó antes de caer dormido fue la risa de Naruto, extrañamente acogedora.

----------------------------------------------

La respiración de Sasuke era cada vez más lenta y regular.

Naruto contemplaba la espalda de su compañero con una mueca burlona. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el otro dormía, se acercó más a él y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, apoyando la mejilla contra un hombro desnudo.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, se permitió sonreír.

Conservar ese estúpido gorro durante tanto tiempo había merecido la pena.

**Fin**

****

* * *

_Arg. No sé si me acaba de gustar cómo quedó. Decidme qué os parece :)_

_(Es decir, reviews??)_


End file.
